Always
by Ida59
Summary: La notte di Natale, Severus è sempre rimasto solo, a scartare un regalo mai donato. Ma non in questa notte incantata, in cui i doni vengono infine scambiati e i sogni, grazie ad un amore imperituro, diventano realtà alternativa.


**Always**

Autore: Ida59 (1/1/08 – 6/2/08)

Beta: Nykyo

Tipologia: one-shot

Censura: PG

Genere: introspettivo, drammatico, romantico.

Personaggi: Severus, Lily, Minerva e Silente.

Pairing: Severus/Lily

Epoca: HP7

Avvertimenti: Spoiler HP7

Riassunto: La notte di Natale, Severus è sempre rimasto solo, a scartare un regalo mai donato. Ma non in questa notte incantata, in cui i doni vengono infine scambiati e i sogni, grazie ad un amore imperituro, diventano realtà alternativa.

Dedicata al mio amato Severus, affinché sia finalmente felice, nonostante JKR.

Nota: In questa storia la parola "sempre", richiamata anche dal titolo, ricorre circa una sessantina di volte: la reiterazione, ovviamente, è ricercata e voluta. C'è il "sempre" disperatamente struggente del Severus di JKR e c'è il "sempre" che illumina il futuro del "mio" Severus.

Disclaimer: I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Nota: Storia vincitrice del "Member's choice" per il Concorso "**Let it snow!" **lanciato dal forum Hogwarts Point (.net/?t=23494223&st=0#entry201681212) che prevedeva il rispetto delle seguenti caratteristiche:

- deve riguardare il **Natale** ed essere ambientata se non proprio il giorno di Natale, per lo meno nel periodo natalizio;

- deve esserci la **neve**. Non è necessario che sia importante ai fini della trama o che le venga dedicato ampio spazio, può essere anche un semplice elemento descrittivo che viene citato di sfuggita, ma deve esserci;

- la storia può essere sia in prima che in terza persona, e il **punto di vista** può essere di qualunque personaggio tranne Harry;

- **non **si possono inserire** personaggi inventati**;

- deve essere una fanfiction **con pairing**, che può essere anche non rilevante ai fini della storia, ma deve essere presente e potete inserire qualunque pairing, che sia canon o fanon, het o slash;

- la fanfiction può contenere **spoiler**, ma badate bene di scrivere 'con spoiler' negli avvertimenti.

**Always**

Per ben tre volte, durante il pomeriggio, aveva avuto quell'assurda, impossibile e inaccettabile sensazione.

Lingue di fuoco.

Rosse.

Ondeggianti.

Proprio come i suoi capelli.

E il fuggevole scintillio dei suoi occhi di smeraldo.

Lingue di fuoco che bruciavano senza pietà nei ricordi, riflettendosi nei suoi occhi neri che, allarmati, si posarono ancora sulle fiamme che avvampavano nel camino.

Poi, solo il normale crepitio del fuoco che accompagnava il tormento infinito del suo cuore.

Si passò una mano sul viso, stanco e tirato, sempre più pallido, e si lasciò sfuggire un lungo sospiro.

Si girò lentamente, verso il grande quadro che si trovava alle sue spalle, e rimase a fissarlo, immobile e senza parlare.

Albus parlava già troppo anche da solo, non c'era alcun bisogno di stuzzicarlo.

Ma il vecchio Preside rimase in silenzio, questa volta, il brillio azzurro degli occhi fisso in profondità nelle scure tenebre delle sue iridi.

Severus Piton, Preside della Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts, scrollò il capo e tornò a guardare il fuoco per un attimo, poi abbassò di nuovo il viso e riprese a scrivere sulla pergamena con la sua stretta ed ordinata calligrafia.

Per quella sera, la vigilia di Natale, aveva finito tutto quello che aveva da fare.

La scrivania era in perfetto ordine e non aveva più alcun motivo per rimandare ulteriormente e rimanere lì, lo sguardo paterno di Albus benignamente adagiato sulle sue spalle.

Doveva alzarsi, uscire da quella piccola oasi di quiete che era la presidenza, e recarsi a cena in Sala Grande, al solito sontuoso banchetto natalizio.

E sedersi con i Carrow a lato.

Strinse le labbra, il disgusto inciso sul volto.

Doveva di nuovo affrontare il disprezzo dei suoi colleghi e l'odio di Minerva.

Sospirò amaramente.

Rimase immobile, incapace di alzarsi, lo sguardo di nuovo perso nel fuoco del camino, cercando le impossibili onde di capelli rossi che quel pomeriggio lo avevano più volte tormentato.

Non voleva scoprire quale altro dei suoi studenti era stato torturato dai due sadici fratelli, senza che lui potesse fare nulla per impedirlo; non voleva indossare ancora la sua maschera di odiosa e perfetta impassibilità, che ormai non lo proteggeva più dall'ostilità evidente che circondava la sua persona: il Mangiamorte traditore e assassino.

Perché era questo che lui era, per la maggior parte delle persone, nonostante le false ed incensanti parole spese con irriverenza dai prezzolati e codardi scribacchini della Gazzetta del Profeta che avevano allestito, su comando, un'improbabile difesa a suo favore.

Sul Cavillo, invece, era tutto ben diverso.

Ma neppure quella era la verità.

Del resto, per uno come lui, che della capacità di mentire aveva fatto la sua migliore arma di attacco e difesa, non vedere emergere la verità su quel suo terribile gesto sembrava proprio essere il giusto contrappasso.

Chiuse gli occhi, le labbra sottili curvate in una piega di amara ironia, e si appoggiò all'alto schienale della sua sedia.

Non voleva andare, ma doveva farlo.

E, come sempre, l'avrebbe fatto: Severus Piton era un uomo che compiva sempre il suo dovere, fino alla morte.

Di un amico.

E della propria anima.

Ma poteva regalarsi ancora alcuni secondi di tregua.

- Severus?

Serrò gli occhi più stretti.

- Devi andare: ti aspettano.

Eccolo, ci poteva scommettere: il vecchio non si dimenticava mai di ricordargli, dolcemente, quale era il suo dovere.

Come se lui non lo avesse già perfettamente saputo da solo.

- Lo so, Albus. – rispose con stanca rassegnazione, restando immobile e con gli occhi chiusi. – Ora scendo in Sala Grande.

- E ricordati di quello che mi hai promesso.

Fare promesse ad Albus si era sempre rivelato profondamente doloroso, o molto pericoloso, o particolarmente difficile quando si era trattato di mantenerle.

Ma il vecchio riusciva sempre a estorcergli qualche promessa.

Anche ora che era solo un quadro.

Sempre ostinato e insistente.

Finché lui era costretto a cedere.

Quella volta, però, non sembrava una richiesta particolarmente dannosa: accendere un camino, in un castello che ne contava centinaia sempre accesi, pareva essere la più banale normalità.

Ma se era Albus a insistere perché lui lo facesse, _e proprio in camera sua_, allora tutto poteva accadere.

Del resto, nello studio che aveva ereditato dal precedente Preside, si era presto dovuto rassegnare ad accendere il camino: Albus gli aveva subito montato contro tutti i precedenti Presidi e lavorare era diventato impossibile, con quel continuo borbottio così ben orchestrato dietro le sue spalle.

Solo Phineas Nigellus si era schierato dalla sua parte.

Solidarietà Serpeverde.

Sollevò scettico un sopracciglio: possibile mai che, in tutti quegli anni, a Hogwarts ci fossero stati solo due Presidi di Serpeverde?

Preside.

Lui non si sentiva per niente un vero Preside ed effettivamente non lo era: era lì solo perché imposto da Voldemort, che ormai controllava il Ministero e faceva il bello ed il cattivo tempo.

Soprattutto il cattivo.

Pessimo, a dire il vero.

Era tornato nelle sue stanze: l'opprimente ed interminabile banchetto era finito ed un silenzio ovattato di neve era finalmente sceso sul castello.

Si abbandonò sulla poltrona, stremato, i gelidi occhi di Minerva, traboccanti di odio, ancora fissi nei suoi e le sue secche parole, colme di disgustato livore, ancora a risuonargli nelle orecchie.

_Assassino._

_Traditore._

_Codardo._

_Come hai potuto?_

Era solo un assassino, per lei, un codardo, un maledetto traditore che si era fatto beffe per anni della fiducia che Albus aveva sempre riposto in lui.

Non che non si fosse aspettato una simile reazione: sapeva bene che sarebbe accaduto.

No, semplicemente, non aveva previsto che ne avrebbe sofferto così tanto.

Dopo tutti quegli anni, alla fine, aveva imparato a voler bene anche alla vecchia maga.

L'astio di Minerva lo feriva così più di quello di chiunque altro, e lui stava sprofondando, nell'odio, vi si sentiva affogare, da ormai sei mesi. E gli ultimi quattro, da quando la scuola aveva riaperto, erano stati veramente tremendi.

Ma non era solo l'odio di Minerva, quasi tangibile, che lo feriva: era anche quel vederla soffrire così tanto per la perdita di Albus, senza poterle offrire neppure una misera parola di conforto, senza poterle fornire quelle spiegazioni che l'avrebbero aiutata ad accettare l'inevitabile accaduto, lenendo almeno un poco il suo dolore.

E la sua delusione.

Severus sapeva bene che una parte del dolore di Minerva, che la maga aveva cristallizzato in livore indirizzato contro di lui, solo per potersene difendere, era causato anche dalla delusione di aver riposto la propria fiducia, nonché l'affetto, in una persona che sembrava poi aver tragicamente tradito, senza alcuno scrupolo, quei sentimenti.

Sapeva che Minerva gli voleva bene e gli era stata amica sincera, ed era proprio questo il motivo per cui ora soffriva e lo odiava, più di chiunque altro, non riuscendo a trovare alcuna accettabile spiegazione all'orrendo atto che aveva commesso.

Strinse i pugni: non poteva fare nulla per consolare e lenire il dolore della maga, né per contenere la sua bruciante delusione.

Non poteva raccontarle la verità, cioè che era stato Albus ad ordinargli di ucciderlo, perché sapeva di essere già condannato a morire in breve tempo dalla maledizione che gli aveva colpito la mano e quello era quindi l'unico modo per salvare l'anima di Draco e ristabilire una volta per tutte, su basi forti e sicure, la posizione della sua fedele spia presso Voldemort

Non poteva confessarle tutta la propria straziante sofferenza per aver dovuto uccidere l'unica persona che gli era stata amica ed aveva avuto piena fiducia in lui, mai dubitando del suo sincero pentimento.

Poteva solo restare in silenzio, soffrendo e vedendola soffrire, accettando ogni giorno, con un'impassibile indifferenza che non possedeva per niente, e che gli costava sempre più un immenso sforzo dover fingere davanti agli altri, tutto il disgustato odio di Minerva per lui, abbassando gli occhi ogni volta che la incrociava nei corridoi, per evitare di incontrare il suo sguardo, gelida ed affilata lama che, crudelmente, lo straziava sempre più a fondo.

Si alzò di scatto dalla poltrona e si avvicinò al camino spento.

Basta, era inutile continuare a pensare alla sua sgradevole situazione: stimato, riverito e invidiato dai suoi veri nemici ed odiato da quelli che avrebbero dovuto essere i suoi amici, per i quali stava continuando a combattere.

La realtà era sempre stata quella, inesorabile e immodificabile, e lui la conosceva fin troppo bene: nella sua vita aveva sempre perso ogni cosa e persona alla quale teneva e, fin troppe volte, la colpa di tutto era sempre ed unicamente stata la sua, a partire dalla scelta sbagliata di tanti anni prima, della quale non sarebbe mai riuscito a perdonarsi.

Così, si trovava di nuovo e sempre solo a festeggiare un altro inutile e triste Natale.

Quell'anno si sarebbe concesso un diversivo, però, dato che Albus gli aveva estorto quella promessa: avrebbe acceso il fuoco nel camino usando quella strana polvere magica che il Silente del quadro gli aveva indicato, insistendo che la utilizzasse.

Anche se sapeva bene che il calore del fuoco non avrebbe mai potuto scaldare la gelida solitudine del suo cuore.

Sospirò ed estrasse la bacchetta dirigendola verso il camino.

Quel pomeriggio gli era proprio parso di vederla, nel fuoco che bruciava vigoroso nel suo studio, i lunghi capelli rossi che fiammeggiavano irrequieti.

E il suo sorriso.

Serrò forte gli occhi e si morse ferocemente un labbro, mentre la bacchetta gli tremava nella mano.

No, Lily non gli avrebbe mai più sorriso.

Perché lui l'aveva uccisa.

Ricacciò indietro le lacrime, gettò la polvere nel camino e pronunciò la ridicola formula dell'incantesimo per accendere il fuoco che il quadro di Silente aveva canticchiato, tutto allegro, mentre gli faceva gli auguri di Natale. Aveva il fondato sospetto che Albus avesse già festeggiato l'arrivo del Natale con abbondanti libagioni in compagnia degli altri quadri.

Era un pensiero irriverente, lo sapeva, così come sapeva benissimo che i personaggi raffigurati nei quadri non potevano bere, ma pensare ad Albus un po' alticcio gli faceva bene e gli ricordava le serate passate insieme a centellinare una bottiglia di buon Firewhiskey torbato, quando, alla fine, doveva poi riaccompagnarlo nel suo appartamento perché il caro vecchio era troppo instabile sulle gambe ed aveva timore che cadesse.

Pensare ad Albus era la sua unica consolazione, ed il suo più grande dolore.

Dopo quello per Lily, naturalmente.

Proprio come lei, anche Albus non era mai tornato a tormentarlo nelle sue notti piene di incubi: non si era mia trasformato in un fantasma vendicativo come tutte le sue altre innocenti vittime senza volto che, ogni notte, gli ricordavano impietosamente i suoi crimini.

Lily e Albus comparivano raramente nei sogni delle sue brevi notti e, quando lo facevano, rimanevano immobili e in silenzio.

Sorridendogli.

A lui!

A lui che non lo meritava.

A lui che li aveva uccisi!

Il vivace crepitio del fuoco lo strappò da quegli amari pensieri: rimase a fissarlo, desiderando intensamente di rivedervi i capelli di Lily, fiamme di un amore impossibile che continuava ad ardere dolorosamente nel suo cuore.

Ma non accadde nulla.

Lo sapeva, ma, anche se solo per un attimo, aveva osato ancora sognare.

Ma i sogni non si avveravano mai, non i suoi, per lo meno.

Strinse le labbra e distolse lo sguardo.

Ora non gli restava altro che festeggiare il Natale come il suo solito, seguendo il consueto rituale.

Da solo.

Non ricordava di aver mai trascorso la notte di Natale in compagnia, e felice.

Rammentava bene, però, tutti i suoi solitari Natali, pieni di tristezza per la vita che non aveva mai vissuto, per l'esistenza che aveva bruciato in una scelta sbagliata e poi affogato in sangue innocente.

Tutto quello che aveva fatto in seguito, di buono, era stato inutile e non era servito a nulla: non aveva messo riparo ai suoi errori né aveva riportato in vita gli innocenti che aveva ucciso.

Non gli aveva ridato Lily.

Aveva avuto solo i suoi incantevoli occhi verdi, che, con odio crescente, ogni giorno lo guardavano dal viso di suo figlio, così tremendamente somigliante a James.

Odio in cambio del suo amore, odio come contropartita dei suoi terribili errori!

Sospirò stancamente e si avvicinò alla libreria: fece scorrere le dita sul dorso dei suoi amati libri, con un movimento lento, quasi come una languida carezza, poi ne abbassò di scatto uno piuttosto voluminoso1, dietro il quale vi era un pannello sul doppio fondo della libreria. Lo aprì, rivelando l'esistenza di uno scomparto segreto. Mosse la bacchetta e un oggetto apparve dal buio nulla: un piccolo pacchetto avvolto in carta rossa e legato con un nastrino dorato.

Delicatamente lo prese fra le mani e lo accarezzò, quindi cominciò a scartarlo, come sempre faceva ogni Natale, ormai da ventidue anni.

Le sue mani tremarono leggermente mentre apriva la scatolina, gli occhi chiusi, affacciati su un sogno ormai perduto da troppo tempo.

Poi le sue dita, in un gesto fin troppo conosciuto, si intrufolarono nella scatola e ne estrassero una sottile veretta d'argento che il mago portò alle labbra, per un dolce bacio, mentre una lacrima gli scendeva piano lungo la guancia, gli occhi sempre chiusi, e quel nome tanto amato fluì dalla sua bocca in un delicato sussurro d'amore:

- Lily…

Avrebbe voluto regalargliela a Natale, appena prima di compiere i suoi sedici anni, ma non ne aveva avuto il coraggio. Se l'era tenuta in tasca per tutte le vacanze natalizie, troppo timoroso che lei non la accettasse, ancora incapace di confessarle il suo amore. Poi aveva rinviato tutto, pensando di dargliela l'estate successiva, quando avrebbero avuto tutto quei due lunghi mesi per stare insieme da soli, senza quel maledetto Potter a rompergli le scatole cercando di soffiargli via la sua Lily.

Ma aveva rovinato tutto, il giorno del G.U.F.O. di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure.

Aveva perduto Lily, per sempre, e quel piccolo anello, così come il suo amore per lei, da allora era rimasto solo per lui, doloroso segreto mai rivelato.

Strinse la veretta nella mano e riaprì gli occhi: la stretta era così forte che le nocche erano diventate bianche.

Era stata solo colpa sua: aveva già imboccato la strada sbagliata, nonostante Lily lo avesse più volte avvertito, cercando di farlo ragionare e tornare sui suoi passi.

Aveva sbagliato, cercando un'impossibile rivincita contro il mondo che lo aveva sempre rifiutato e umiliato: così aveva offeso e allontanato da sé l'unica persona che, invece, l'aveva sempre accettato e rispettato.

Era stato un idiota, imperdonabile, che aveva rovinato la propria vita e, soprattutto, quella della giovane donna che amava infinitamente.

Così, tutto quello che poteva fare, adesso, era di stringere fra le mani quel piccolo, inutile cerchietto d'argento.

Col dorso della mano si asciugò rudemente la lacrima, quindi impugnò la bacchetta e, in un istante, la veretta fu di nuovo nella scatolina, perfettamente incartata, pronta per essere nuovamente estratta il successivo Natale.

Quella notte di vigilia, però, era proprio diversa da tutte le altre: non solo per il fuoco acceso nel camino, ma anche per un'altra cosa che non aveva mai posseduto prima e che, proprio come un volgare ladro, si era ridotto a rubare a Grimmauld Place all'inizio dell'estate, dopo averla vista una volta tra le mani di Black, due anni prima.

La sua mano scese lenta verso la tasca della lunga giacca e vi sostò per un attimo, accarezzando delicatamente la stoffa: vi introdusse quindi le dita estraendone una piccola foto e un foglio di carta spiegazzato.

L'unica foto di Lily che avesse mai potuto accarezzare, l'unico ricordo di lei sul quale potere piangere.

Quante lacrime aveva trattenuto, in vita sua, e quante ne aveva piante, negli ultimi mesi, su quella foto, mentre baciava l'immagine della sua Lily… che non era mai stata sua!

Quanto straziante dolore nel suo cuore, quanto amore mai donato, quanto atroce rimorso!

Rimase a guardare a lungo l'immagine della giovane donna che rideva, mentre lacrime silenziose correvano sulle sue guance pallide e scavate; infine aprì il foglio, crudele finzione di un amore mai esistito per lui:

_Con immenso affetto,_

_Lily._

- Perdonami Lily… perdonami… ti amerò per sempre!

Chiuse gli occhi, li strinse forte e singhiozzò, disperato, per un perdono che non avrebbe mai potuto avere.

Poi rimase a lungo immobile, perso nei ricordi, solo amare lacrime che scendevano lente sul suo volto pallido e le labbra che tremavano lievemente in quel muto sussurro infinito:

- Lily, amore mio!

_Odiava casa sua e non ci sarebbe mai tornato durante le vacanze di Natale, se non fosse stato per il semplice fatto che Lily, invece, tornava sempre a casa._

_Abitava vicino a lui, a pochi isolati da quello squallido quartiere Babbano oppresso dal fumo dell'enorme ciminiera._

_Non si sarebbe mai lasciato sfuggire l'occasione di restarle vicino, da solo, senza quel dannato Potter sempre tra i piedi, spalleggiato dal suo gruppo di insolenti amici a dargli man forte per umiliarlo continuamente._

_Ma lì, in quella tanto odiata Spinner's End, non c'era Potter a cercare di portargli via la sua Lily._

_Aveva nevicato con abbondanza, quel Natale, appena prima di compiere i suoi sedici anni. _

_Non tanto quanto a Hogwarts, ma era stata una nevicata eccezionale per quelle parti e c'era molta neve fresca ai lati del sentiero che aveva faticosamente scavato, senza poter usare la magia, per permettere a Lily di raggiungere, senza bagnarsi troppo, la radura nel boschetto dove si incontravano sempre fin da quando erano bambini._

_Avevano giocato a lungo a palle di neve, fino a essere fradici, avevano riso tanto e lui era felice come non mai, la piccola veretta d'argento al sicuro nella sua tasca._

_Poi avevano dichiarato una tregua, su espressa richiesta di Lily, che l'aveva invece slealmente violata, piombandogli alle spalle con l'inganno e riempiendogli di neve il bavero del cappotto sdrucito._

_Si era adirato con lei e si era girato, lo sguardo minaccioso, pronto ad inseguirla per vendicarsi._

_Per un istante aveva visto un lampo di paura nei begli occhi verdi di Lily, ed ora si chiedeva se, in quel momento, Lily non avesse intravisto in lui la malvagità che lo aveva poi portato ad unirsi con i Mangiamorte, se non avesse intuito ciò che sarebbe diventato un giorno._

_Non aveva alcuna intenzione di farle del male, naturalmente, visto il bene che le voleva, ma Lily aveva avuto paura di lui, era arretrata cercando di sottrarsi alla sua rappresaglia ma era scivolata sul ghiaccio e stava per cadere a terra._

_Si slanciò verso di lei, cercando di attutire la caduta e deviandola verso la neve fresca di lato. Vi sprofondarono assieme, strettamente abbracciati e si ritrovarono vicinissimi, le fiamme rosse dei capelli di Lily a solleticargli il viso e gli occhi verdi ad attrarlo irresistibilmente._

_Con mano tremante le ripulì il viso dalla neve e le sue dita le sfiorarono le labbra._

_Desiderava baciarla, chiudere gli occhi e realizzare infine il suo sogno: baciarla e stringerla forte fra le braccia, dichiarandole il suo amore._

_Invece, rimase a guardarla, immobile, il cuore che gli scoppiava nel petto e il respiro ansante, piccole nuvolette di fumo che si allontanavano veloci dalla sua bocca appena dischiusa, troppo vicina a quella della ragazza._

_Fu Lily che sollevò un poco il viso e con le labbra gli sfiorò lieve le sue, in un bacio appena accennato, dolce e delicato:_

_- Grazie Severus!_

Severus si riscosse: quel dolcissimo ricordo si era insinuato, subdolo, nella sua mente, senza che lui l'avesse consapevolmente permesso.

Si toccò la bocca: il calore di quel timido bacio di Lily era rimasto a lungo sulle sue labbra, per anni, fino a quando lei era morta per colpa sua.

Dopo quel giorno, si era per sempre rigorosamente negato anche solo il ricordo di quel bacio e le sue labbra erano sempre rimaste fredde, come lo erano anche in quel momento.

Dalla morte di Lily c'era stato solo il gelo sul suo volto, e nel suo cuore.

Era pienamente rassegnato al fatto che sarebbe stato così per sempre.

Perché solo lui era colpevole della morte della donna che amava.

Le fiamme crepitavano agitate nel camino: era stato quello che l'aveva riscosso dal suo torpore.

Volse lo sguardo al fuoco: il viso di Lily era là, i capelli rossi come lingue di fuoco, gli occhi brillanti come smeraldi ed il suo meraviglioso sorriso rivolto a lui.

In un attimo fu fuori dal fuoco, sempre sorridente, sempre più vicino a lui che non riusciva nemmeno più a respirare, finché si accomodò sulle sue ginocchia cingendogli il collo con il braccio, in un movimento che per lei sembrava del tutto naturale, come se lo ripetesse ogni sera.

Si chinò verso il mago e gli accarezzò i lunghi capelli con un gesto pieno d'amore e di consuetudine, spingendoglieli delicatamente indietro per liberargli la guancia sulla quale si chinò e, con totale naturalezza, posò un bacio sussurrando:

- Ti amo Severus.

Il mago la guardava con gli occhi spalancati, assolutamente incredulo di ciò che stava accadendo davanti a lui, ma non poteva negare che la poltrona aveva scricchiolato quando Lily si era seduta sulle sue ginocchia e lui era sprofondato di più nell'avvolgente pelle nera.

- Cosa ti è successo qui? Come hai fatto a tagliarti in questo modo?

Le mani di Lily stavano seguendo le sottili cicatrici che gli artigli di Fierobecco gli avevano lasciato sulla guancia.

Continuò a osservarla, lo stupore assoluto dipinto sul volto.

- Perché mi guardi così? Non credi che sia io?

Si stava chinando su di lui, cercando le sue labbra, come se lo facesse da sempre, ogni sera, in ogni momento di tranquillità.

Le labbra di Lily erano squisitamente dolci e calde sulle sue.

Si trovò a stringerla tra le braccia e a ricambiare il bacio con amore, con passione, con desiderio, mentre lei si abbandonava al suo abbraccio, stringendosi sempre di più al suo corpo.

Fu un bacio interminabile, intenso, appassionato e travolgente, per lui che in vita sua non aveva mai baciato alcuna donna se non la giovane Lily, in quel piccolo, ingenuo e casto sfiorar di labbra in quella notte lontana.

Per lui che per tutta la vita non aveva sognato altro che stringere la sua Lily tra le braccia e baciarla con appassionato amore.

Il cuore gli batteva all'impazzata, l'aria gli mancava ed il suo corpo, dopo tanti anni di apatia, era tornato all'improvviso del tutto vivo.

Dolorosamente e vigorosamente vitale.

Severus sapeva che Lily non era reale, non poteva esserlo.

Lui aveva causato la sua morte, tanti anni prima.

Era solo un sogno, una fatata illusione creata dal suo amore disperato.

Eppure, Lily era così incredibilmente reale tra le sue braccia e quel bacio così vero!

Si tastò di nuovo le labbra, sotto gli occhi stupiti della donna che il suo desiderio aveva evocato, come aveva fatto pochi minuti prima trovandole gelide come il solito: ora, invece, erano calde, proprio come in quella sera invernale, quando la giovane Lily lo aveva baciato.

La osservò, cercando di mantenere il suo consueto controllo e distacco.

La visione che era davanti a lui non rappresentava la Lily sedicenne che lui aveva per sempre perduto quel pomeriggio, dopo il G.U.F.O. di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure.

Ma non era neppure la Lily ventiduenne che era morta per sempre, per colpa sua.

Quella davanti a lui era una Lily di trentotto anni, proprio quanti ne avrebbe compiuti lui tra pochi giorni, la stessa età che avrebbe avuto Lily _se_ fosse stata ancora viva.

Come poteva immaginarsela, a quella precisa età, senza averla mai vista e dopo che erano passati oltre sedici anni dalla terribile notte in cui era morta?

Per tutta la sua vita l'aveva sempre sognata come l'aveva vista l'ultima volta, di nascosto, poco prima che morisse.

Il suo cuore perse un battito.

All'improvviso, la Lily seduta tra le sue braccia sembrò capire i suoi timori.

- Non sono un sogno, Severus, sono solo la donna che sarei stata se tu non avessi mai intrapreso quella strada sbagliata.

Severus scosse il capo, abbassandolo: lui quella strada purtroppo l'aveva seguita, aveva commesso i suoi errori e si era macchiato di colpe imperdonabili, compresa la morte di Lily che, quindi, non poteva proprio essere seduta sulle sue ginocchia e non poteva avergli dato quel bacio così intenso ed eccitante.

Il dolce fantasma di Lily tornò ad accarezzargli il viso, facendoglielo rialzare e spingendo di nuovo indietro i suoi lunghi capelli neri, con una delicata carezza.

Poi cominciò la sua lunga spiegazione.

- Esistono infiniti mondi alternativi, Severus, ognuno reso vero e possibile dalle scelte che tutti noi compiamo ogni giorno. Io sono la Lily che, nel tuo mondo di sedicenne, avrebbe potuto amarti se tu non mi avessi insultata chiamandomi _Sanguemarcio__2_quel giorno.

- Tu mi avresti amato se…

- _Io ti ho amato, Severus!_ – lo interruppe Lily con enfasi. – Nel mio mondo io ti ho amato immensamente, - gli disse con intensa passione, sfiorandogli il viso in una dolce carezza, - e continuo ad amare l'uomo che è diventato mio marito e padre dei miei figli.

Severus la guardò da prima attonito, poi un'intensa commozione invase il suo viso: gli occhi furono lucidi di lacrime e abbassò il capo, con schivo riserbo.

Lily sorrise, con tenerezza, accarezzandogli ancora i capelli con i quali il mago cercava di mascherare e proteggere le travolgenti emozioni che lo stavano sconvolgendo e continuò a spiegare:

- Quell'inaccettabile insulto che mi rivolgesti ha determinato la brusca separazione del tuo mondo dal mio e la tua successiva scelta di diventare Mangiamorte ha ulteriormente allontanato i nostri rispettivi mondi possibili, fino a quando la mia morte, _avvenuta solo nel tuo mondo soggettivo_, ha reso inesorabilmente impossibile che i nostri universi potessero nuovamente ricongiungersi.

Severus la fissò in silenzio, un'infinita tristezza nei profondi occhi neri, sempre lucidi di lacrime e d'amore.

- Tu, però, hai passato il resto della tua vita a cercare di mettere riparo ai tuoi errori, Severus! Sono anni che ogni giorno rischi la vita per difendere quelli che erano i miei ideali di allora ed ogni istante combatti per mio figlio Harry.

Severus sussultò a quelle parole, ma Lily continuò, serena:

- Il tuo indiscutibile coraggio, la tua esistenza completamente sacrificata per la dedizione alla causa, le scelte che ogni giorno hai compiuto, anche in forza dell'amore che hai continuato a provare per me, lentamente hanno annullato l'enorme distanza che un tempo era esistita tra i nostri mondi soggettivi che, poco per volta, sono tornati a correre vicinissimi, separati solo da un'impalpabile differenza…

Severus alzò gli occhi verso Lily, un atroce dubbio nelle iridi nere.

Lentamente la sua mano si mosse a toccare l'avambraccio.

Lily annuì mestamente:

- Sì, Severus, nel mio mondo il tuo braccio è libero da quel marchio orrendo.

Una lacrima scese silenziosa sul viso del mago che, indicando le fiamme del camino, mormorò:

- Quel fuoco magico è la porta di comunicazione tra i nostri rispettivi mondi.

Non era una domanda, la sua, e Lily non ebbe alcun bisogno di confermare.

Severus abbassò ancora gli occhi e mormorò, grato:

- Grazie Albus!

Poi tornò a rivolgersi verso la sua amata Lily e chiese, in un roco e addolorato sussurro, di nuovo appoggiando la mano sull'avambraccio sinistro:

- E' l'esistenza di questo marchio maledetto che mi impedisce di entrare in quel fuoco per passare definitivamente nel tuo mondo, dove tu non sei mai morta, vero?

Lily annuì, mentre una lacrima brillava nei suoi occhi verdi.

Severus si strinse con forza il braccio ed abbassò ancora il capo, sconfitto:

- Questa è l'unica cosa che non posso cambiare. – sospirò amaramente, - Anche se sarei disposto a dare la vita pur di strappare via questo orrendo simbolo di schiavitù dalla mia pelle.

Lily gli accarezzò di nuovo il viso, sollevandoglielo ancora una volta:

- Lo so, Severus, lo so molto bene. E' stato solo il tuo imperituro amore per me, ed il tuo intenso desiderio di liberarti dalla schiavitù di quel marchio, che mi hanno permesso di oltrepassare la barriera tra i nostri mondi.

Lo sguardo di Severus era di nuovo attento e concentrato:

- E la polvere che mi ha dato Albus… cioè il suo quadro, - si corresse subito, - e quel suo ridicolo incantesimo?

Lily sorrise, divertita, mentre Severus si accigliava:

- Sai bene come la pensava Silente: l'amore è la magia più potente che esiste al mondo!

Severus rimase in silenzio a fissarla, con grande intensità. I suoi profondi occhi scintillavano, illuminati da nere fiamme interiori.

- _Sei finalmente diventato l'uomo che avrei voluto amare in questo __tuo__ mondo_. – sussurrò Lily con enfasi. – E' questo che ha aperto il collegamento magico tra i nostri universi. Perché ora tu, Severus, _sei tornato ad essere uguale all'uomo che amo nel mio mondo_. C'è solo una cosa che vi distingue…

Severus fece il gesto di toccarsi nuovamente il marchio.

- No, non è quello che intendo, ora. – rispose Lily fermandogli la mano. – Devi solo imparare a sorridere. – sussurrò con amore sfiorandogli appena le labbra con le dita. – Il sorriso del mio Severus è meravigliosamente dolce quando mi stringe tra le braccia e mi dice che mi ama…

Severus rimase bloccato per un istante, incapace di respirare: aprì la bocca ma nessuna parola ne uscì. La richiuse mordendosi le labbra, cercando invano di respingere le lacrime.

Infine mormorò, con voce roca, spezzata dal pianto:

- Io ti amo Lily, ti ho amato da sempre e ti amerò per sempre!

Rimase in silenzio a guardarla, poi sussurrò, tra le lacrime:

- Perdonami se ora non ti so sorridere ma, se tu vuoi, per amor tuo, imparerò di nuovo a sorridere.

Lily sembrò in imbarazzo per un attimo, ma poi reagì chiedendogli:

- Non vuoi sapere nulla di te, nel mio mondo? Il nome dei tuoi figli…

- No! – la interruppe il mago, quasi spaventato da quell'eventualità. – Non voglio sapere nulla. – affermò deciso. – Mi basta sapere che ci amiamo e siamo felici e… - sospirò stringendosi il braccio sinistro, - che sono libero da questo.

La sua voce si spezzò.

Non meritava di più.

Non aveva diritto di sapere quanto avrebbe potuto essere felice se non avesse compiuto quella scelta sbagliata.

Lily annuì, comprensiva, e si alzò dalle sue ginocchia tendendogli una mano:

- Ora che sai tutto, ora che sai che sono vera e reale e non una visione creata dalla tua immaginazione, vuoi finalmente abbracciarmi e baciarmi come si deve, amore mio?

Severus chiuse gli occhi, mentre un lungo brivido percorreva in profondità il suo corpo.

Lily lo afferrò per la mano, tirandolo verso di sé e il mago si alzò, docile. Fu Lily ad avvicinarsi e ad abbracciarlo, mentre Severus continuava a rimanere rigido, le lacrime che scendevano ormai senza freno sul suo viso.

Lily era tra le sue braccia.

Insieme alla felicità e all'amore che tanti anni prima aveva distrutto.

Infine, lentamente ricambiò l'abbraccio della sua adorata Lily e la strinse dolcemente a sé, con amore, affondando il viso nelle fiamme dei suoi capelli, per poi cercare le sue labbra in un lungo bacio infinito, traboccante di passione, intenso e delicato insieme, travolgente e ingenuamente timido allo stesso tempo, colmo di un inestinguibile desiderio che il suo amore aveva sempre alimentato negli anni.

Non riusciva a crederci.

Non riusciva a credere a quel suo sogno meraviglioso che era realtà in un mondo alternativo al suo.

Dove lui non aveva mai compiuto scelte sbagliate.

Dove il suo braccio era libero dall'emblema della schiavitù che bruciava la sua carne.

Dove Lily era viva e lo amava.

Continuò a stringerla a sé, timoroso che potesse all'improvviso svanire, senza smettere di baciarla, dolorosamente geloso di quell'altro se stesso che l'amava, ricambiato, da tutta la vita.

Fu Lily, infine, a staccarsi dalle sue labbra, ardenti ora, dopo il costante gelo di così tanti anni.

Vide il piccolo dono incartato nei colori di Grifondoro, appoggiato sul tavolino e chiese, incerta:

- E' per me?

Severus annuì, lo prese in mano e lo trattenne un attimo, quasi con reverenza. Infine glielo porse:

- Avrei dovuto dartelo ventidue anni fa.

Lily sorrise, con un'evidente punta di imbarazzo negli occhi

Sciolse il nastrino dorato e scartò velocemente il pacchetto, ansiosa: quando vide la scatolina trasalì, quasi l'avesse riconosciuta, e le sue mani tremarono lievemente. La aprì lentamente e la veretta d'argento fu tra le sue mani, già pronte ad attenderla, come se sapessero che sarebbe rotolata fuori.

La maga sospirò, profondamente commossa, gli occhi verdi lucidi di lacrime. Guardò Severus, senza parlare, mentre una lacrima le scendeva sulla guancia.

Infine sussurrò, con voce tremula:

- Avresti dovuto darmela allora, Severus: la avrei accettata, insieme al tuo amore.

Il mago sospirò:

- Ho avuto paura. C'era sempre James intorno a te, così bello e bravo e simpatico: l'eroe dei Grifondoro, il campione di Quidditch! – mormorò amaramente. – Tu, così bella, così attraente, così perfetta: come avresti potuto amare uno brutto e insignificante come me?

- Non mi importava nulla di quell'arrogante presuntuoso di James! 3– esclamò Lily. – Era te che amavo! Il bambino che mi aveva rivelato l'esistenza dello splendido mondo della magia, raccontandomi cose meravigliose e condividendo con me tutti i suoi sogni e le speranze; il ragazzino che mi era sempre stato accanto, a scuola e a casa, aiutandomi in ogni modo; il ragazzo che inventava incantesimi che mi affascinavano e mi spaventavano allo stesso tempo!

Lily riprese fiato, interrompendosi solo per un istante:

- Il ragazzo che tutti prendevano in giro ma di cui io conoscevo l'eccezionale potenziale magico… e la dolcezza!

Severus abbozzò a fatica un imbarazzato sorriso, stirando verso l'alto un angolo della bocca:

- Con te io ero diverso, ma solo con te.

Lily annuì e gli sorrise, quindi gli porse l'anello dicendogli:

- Vuoi infilarmelo al dito?

Il mago rimase per un attimo senza fiato, gli occhi neri spalancati per la sorpresa, scintillanti, e le labbra dischiuse in una muta esclamazione.

Prese l'anello dalle piccole mani di Lily e, con dita tremanti, glielo infilò, guardandola in profondità in quei suoi incantevoli occhi verdi e sussurrò, con infinito amore:

- Ti amo, Lily.

Quindi, delicatamente la strinse di nuovo a sé, tornando a sfiorarle le labbra in un dolce bacio, sussurrandole ancora il suo amore.

All'improvviso Lily si ritrasse un poco dall'abbraccio del mago, il viso triste e contrito:

- Oh Severus… forse, se io allora ti avessi offerto il mio amore, tu…

- No, Lily, non dire così. – la interruppe subito il mago. – E' solo colpa mia: io ho fatto quella scelta.

- Ma se ti fossi rimasta vicina, dopo quel pomeriggio, se avessi ceduto alle tue insistenze, se non ti avessi abbandonato a te stesso…

- No Lily, non rimproverarti, ti prego: se tu avessi continuato a restarmi vicina, ti avrei solo fatto soffrire. – sussurrò con amara tristezza. - Era vero quello che mi dicesti quella notte, davanti all'ingresso della tua Casa: ormai avevo fatto la mia scelta e tu sei l'unica persona che conosce, o può facilmente immaginare, i motivi che mi hanno spinto a farla.

- Eri solo finito in una compagnia sbagliata, Severus, rifiutato dagli altri, schernito da James e dal suo gruppetto di sciocchi bulletti…

- No, Lily. Avevi ragione tu. I tuoi stupidi amici mi tormentavano continuamente, è vero, ma Avery e Mulciber erano malvagi ed i loro scherzi erano crudeli. Così come malvagi e pericolosi erano gli incantesimi che avevo inventato io e che tanto ti spaventavano. Volevo vendetta, Lily, contro tutti quelli che mi disprezzavano e che io odiavo ogni giorno di più. – ammise amaramente il mago. - Le Arti Oscure, con il loro fascino perverso e grande potere, mi sembrarono l'unica soluzione per dimostrare il mio valore. Avevi ragione tu, Lily, purtroppo. - riconobbe scuotendo rassegnato il capo. - A quel tempo non vedevo l'ora di ingrossare le fila dell'Oscuro Signore e neppure il tuo amore avrebbe potuto fermarmi.

I begli occhi verdi di Lily erano colmi di lacrime, ma il mago vi lesse anche un'ombra di paura.

- Non temere, amore mio, è ormai molto lontano il tempo in cui le Arti Oscure mi affascinavano e indirizzavano le mie scelte. Ora voglio solo combatterle e sono disposto a sacrificare la mia vita in ogni momento, per questo scopo.

Severus le prese delicatamente il viso tra le mani e, con voce roca, piena di addolorato rimpianto, aggiunse:

- Quando ho capito il mio errore, mia adorata Lily, era troppo tardi e ti avevo per sempre perduta.

Con infinita dolcezza le sfiorò le labbra, sussurrando:

- Ma non ho mai cessato di amarti e ti amerò per sempre!

Il mago abbassò gli occhi, ancora lucidi di lacrime e continuò:

- Anche se qui, nel mio mondo, io posso amare solo il tuo ricordo, senza neppure poter aspirare al tuo perdono, perché è solo colpa mia se tu sei morta: è come se ti avessi ucciso con le mie stesse mani! – esclamò disperato.

- No, Severus, non è vero! Silente mi disse che stavi facendo l'impossibile per aiutarci e proteggerci, e che rischiavi ogni giorno la tua vita per noi spiando Voldemort.

- Ho rivelato quella profezia, Lily, e vi ho inesorabilmente condannato a morte, tutti e tre. – rispose sconfortato.

- Tu non potevi sapere cosa significavano quelle parole, non potevi certo immaginare come Voldemort le avrebbe interpretate e, quindi, cosa sarebbe successo riferendogliele.

Severus scrollò il capo, avvilito, e Lily continuò:

- Sono certa che se tu avessi potuto anche solo immaginare cosa sarebbe successo, ti saresti lasciato torturare fino alla morte, piuttosto che rivelargliela!

Il mago strinse i denti, un intenso scintillio negli occhi neri, ed esclamò:

- Avrei fatto di tutto per salvarti, amore mio!

Lily annuì:

- Lo so, Severus. Lo dimostra la tua reazione, quando hai capito le intenzioni di Voldemort: ti sei precipitato da Silente avvertendolo e, al tempo stesso, hai cercato di salvarmi implorando Voldemort che mi risparmiasse.

- Entrambe le cose non sono servite a nulla e, inoltre, era solo te che, egoisticamente, ho cercato di salvare, e non le persone che _tu _amavi!

Lily annuì ancora, pacata:

- Vedo che ora comprendi bene la differenza.

- Albus ha agito in modo che io la comprendessi a fondo. – rispose il mago con voce soffocata dal dolore.

- Ad ogni modo, ottenendo che Voldemort mi concedesse una possibilità di sopravvivenza, mi hai dato l'opportunità di sacrificare la mia vita per Harry e, quindi, di attivare quell'antica magia che lo ha protetto.

- E ti ho perduto per sempre, condannandomi a un perpetuo e atroce rimorso. - sospirò dolorosamente Severus. - Tu non sai cosa avrei dato perché mi fosse concesso di morire al posto tuo! Affinché tu potessi essere viva e felice con le persone che avevi scelto di amare!

Lily gli carezzò con dolcezza il volto pallido, sconvolto dall'intensa sofferenza di quel ricordo e sussurrò:

- Lo so, Severus. Conosco molto bene il tuo dolore e il tuo rimorso: è grazie a loro che i nostri mondi soggettivi hanno ripreso ad avvicinarsi.

La tristezza negli occhi neri del mago era infinita.

Lily lo strinse tra le braccia e lui si abbandonò a quell'abbraccio, ormai senza più forze, cercando rifugio in un amore che sapeva di non poter realmente avere, perché il marchio sul suo braccio glielo avrebbe per sempre impedito.

- Severus?

Il richiamo di Lily fu un impercettibile sussurro.

Il mago si obbligò a sollevare le spalle e, a fatica, alzò lo sguardo verso di lei.

- C'è una cosa che volevo chiederti. Una cosa molto importante… per me.

- Tutto quello che desideri, Lily, tutto. – sussurrò con un filo di voce.

- Io…io… Mi prometti che continuerai a proteggere mio figlio, Harry, qui nel tuo mondo? – chiese in un soffio ansante. - Che farai tutto ciò che ti è possibile per tenerlo in vita, affinché la Lily di questo tuo universo non sia morta invano?

Severus rimase a fissarla, immobile ed in silenzio, mentre un'altra lacrima scendeva lentamente sulla sua guancia. Infine mormorò, con voce roca e spezzata:

- E' da tutta la vita che proteggo tuo figlio, Lily, e certamente non l'ho fatto _solo_ perché me lo ha chiesto Albus! Sono stato un'ombra invisibile nella sua esistenza, sempre attento e presente, anche quando era piccolo, a casa di Petunia, e poi quando è arrivato qua alla scuola.

Lily sorrise, rassicurata.

- Il resto della mia vita sarà sempre dedicato a proteggerlo: per amor tuo, perché è tuo figlio. - le labbra gli tremarono e le parole uscirono a fatica. - Perché gli voglio bene: è il figlio che avrei voluto avere da te!

Rimase in silenzio un istante, la lacrima che scendeva lenta lungo la cicatrice sulla guancia, quindi strinse i denti ed aggiunse:

- E, proprio come in quella notte maledetta, io sono sempre pronto a sacrificare la mia vita per lui, in qualsiasi momento, senza alcuna esitazione.

Lily gli strinse piano una mano, grata per le sue parole.

- Anche se, ogni volta che lo guardo, rivedo anche l'odiato volto di James. – ammise Severus in un soffio pieno di triste amarezza. - E lo sguardo che Harry mi restituisce, dai tuoi meravigliosi occhi verdi, è solo colmo di odio e disprezzo per me, cosicché io possa sempre ricordarmi, in ogni istante della mia vita, tutto il male che gli ho fatto.

Il mago diede un lungo sospiro e poi continuò:

- Forse, quando starò morendo per lui, in quell'ultimo estremo attimo, avrò finalmente il coraggio di guardarlo fino in fondo negli occhi, _i tuoi occhi_, e chiedergli perdono per avergli - si morse le labbra, - tolto per sempre l'amore della sua mamma.

Lily lo abbracciò d'impulso, cercando di confortarlo, e sussurrò, trattenendo a stento le lacrime:

- Sono certa che Harry alla fine capirà, Severus, se solo gliene darai l'opportunità, e ti perdonerà.

Le labbra del mago si arcuarono appena in un mesto sorriso: sarebbe mai riuscito a rivelare sinceramente a Harry il motivo per cui lo odiava tanto, che era poi lo stesso motivo che alimentava il suo fortissimo amore? Sarebbe mai riuscito ad ammettere che lo stimava e che, benché avesse passato sei anni a rinfacciargli, con simulato disgusto, quanto assomigliasse a James, lui sapeva benissimo che, nel profondo, Harry soprattutto assomigliava a Lily?

Rimasero abbracciati a lungo, mentre riprendevano il controllo delle loro emozioni, così intensamente sollecitate.

Infine Lily si ritrasse un poco dall'abbraccio del mago e, accarezzandogli i lunghi capelli neri che, sempre ribelli, erano tornati a coprirgli in parte il viso, sussurrò:

- lo sai che ora devo andarmene, vero Severus?

Il mago annuì, serissimo e teso.

- Vorrei tanto poter restare con te, che hai così bisogno del mio amore…

- Ma un altro Severus ti attende nel tuo mondo e lui, a differenza mia, ha saputo pienamente meritarsi il tuo amore. – sospirò il mago completandole la frase. – E' giusto che tu torni da lui. – terminò in un sibilo, stringendo i denti.

Lily annuì, dispiaciuta.

Severus l'attirò di nuovo tra le braccia e la strinse forte a sé, affondando il viso nel fuoco dei suoi capelli, quindi la baciò ancora, a lungo, con tutta la passione del suo desiderio, sussurrando infine, con uno strano sorriso sulle labbra:

- Prega il Severus del tuo mondo di non essere geloso di questi pochi baci: sono fin troppo geloso io di lui, per tutta la vita che ha trascorso al tuo fianco, sempre amato.

Con dolcezza le carezzò una guancia, poi lasciò scivolare piano la mano sui lunghi capelli rossi, mentre le sue labbra sottili si dischiudevano in un sorriso appena accennato:

- Grazie per essere venuta qua da me, questa notte, e per aver realizzato il mio sogno più meraviglioso. Hai spezzato per sempre la mia gelida solitudine e questo è il più bel dono che mai avresti potuto farmi. – esclamò con intensità.

- Tu non sei più solo, Severus: io sarò sempre con te, ogni volta che ne avrai veramente bisogno. Accendi il camino, proprio come hai fatto questa notte, chiamami con il tuo amore ed io sarò di nuovo tra le tue braccia.

Il mago socchiuse gli occhi per un istante e sembrò lottare con se stesso.

Quindi li riaprì e le porse la mano guidandola verso il camino, dove le fiamme ardevano vivaci.

Prima di lasciarle la mano sussurrò dolcemente, indicando l'anello, con una traccia di amara rassegnazione nella voce:

- Non credo che tu possa portarlo nel tuo mondo.

Lily annuì ancora una volta, commossa:

- Hai ragione, non mi è concesso di portarlo con me. Ma solo perché, nel mio mondo, io già possiedo questo tuo pegno d'amore – sussurrò Lily rivolgendogli un luminoso sorriso, pieno di tenero amore. - Me lo regalasti ventidue anni fa, la sera in cui mi dichiarasti il tuo amore ed io lo accettai, ricambiandolo per la vita.

Severus assentì con un impercettibile cenno degli occhi, rimpiangendo amaramente il coraggio che quella sera non aveva avuto e che, forse, avrebbe potuto cambiare tutto il corso della sua esistenza.

Lily gli porse la mano e delicatamente Severus le tolse la piccola vera d'argento. Rimase un attimo indeciso, a rimirare la sua Lily, poi di nuovo la strinse forte a sé, baciandola con tutta la passione e l'amore che in quei ventidue anni non aveva mai potuto rivelare.

Infine si impose di lasciarla andare.

Lily appoggiò un piede nel camino, esitò un istante e poi vi entrò. Si volse quindi verso il mago, già avvolta dalle fiamme e mormorò:

- Mi prometti che, d'ora in poi, accenderai il fuoco? Altrimenti, come farò a tornare da te?

Severus rimase in silenzio a fissarla, le fiamme che già si confondevano con i suoi capelli.

- Lo accenderai? – insistette.

Il mago annuì, mordendosi le labbra.

- Sempre?

- Sempre.

Lily sorrise felice e aggiunse:

- Cercami tra le scintille del fuoco, Severus, ed io sarò sempre con te. Anche quando le fiamme si saranno spente e la cenere sembrerà coprire tutto, io sarò ancora là, in un angolo, a bruciare d'amore per te.4 Sempre.

Il mattino dopo, quando si risvegliò, Severus si rese conto di essersi addormentato sulla poltrona.

Il fuoco si era spento, ma lui non sentiva freddo.

L'amore di Lily lo riscaldava dentro e le sue labbra erano di nuovo calde, proprio come lo erano rimaste a lungo dopo aver sfiorato quelle della giovane Lily, ventidue anni prima.

Sì alzò e si diresse verso il camino. Lo sguardo cadde sulla mensola: la veretta d'argento era là.

Il mago estrasse la bacchetta e la puntò sull'anello che rimase protetto sotto una cupola di rete finissima, intessuta con quelli che sembravano fili di luce argentata: solo Lily avrebbe potuto rimuovere la protezione magica per prendere l'anello.

Quando sarebbe tornata.

E lui l'avrebbe aspettata.

La sua Lily, il suo amore, il suo sogno.

Sempre.

Perché ora sapeva con certezza che Lily lo aveva perdonato e lo amava.

E lui avrebbe continuato ad amarla.

Sempre.

Ora sapeva cosa sarebbe accaduto nel futuro.

Promise a se stesso di combattere contro Voldemort fino a riuscire a sconfiggerlo, fino a quando il marchio sarebbe svanito dal suo braccio: in quel momento avrebbe finalmente potuto oltrepassare la barriera che lo divideva dal mondo in cui viveva la sua Lily e la sua anima si sarebbe riunificata con quella dell'atro Severus, l'uomo che Lily aveva sempre amato.

Sapeva che per fare questo sarebbe dovuto morire nel suo attuale mondo, ma l'avrebbe fatto con infinita gioia, senza il minimo rimpianto.

Perché la sua Lily gli sarebbe venuta incontro, per mostrargli la strada e guidarlo: i suoi occhi si sarebbero immersi nel verde degli occhi di Lily e lui sarebbe morto, ma solo per cominciare veramente a vivere.

E ad essere felice, finalmente amato dalla sua Lily.

Sempre.

1 Le dita di Severus che scorrono carezzevoli sui libri mi sono state ispirate da una scena del film Sweeney Todd, magistralmente interpretata da Alan Rickman.

2 Ritengo che questa traduzione sia di gran lunga più fedele all'originale inglese e indubbiamente migliore di quella della Salani (Mezzosangue) che induce in confusione, essendo Piton stesso un Mezzosangue.

3 Ricordate che "questa" Lily era innamorata di Severus che, nel suo universo soggettivo, non ha mai compiuto la scelta di diventare Mangiamorte e, di conseguenza, "questa" Lily non si è mai innamorata di James (e continua quindi a considerarlo un presuntuoso arrogante come quando aveva solo quindici anni).

4 Questa frase l'ho mutuata da una simile scritta da Aliseia sul Forum Magie Sinister, nella discussione sul compleanno di Severus. Ringrazio Aliseia per averla pensata e per avermi permesso di usarla.

20


End file.
